La Historia De Un Corazón Herido
by Samurott1987
Summary: Esta Es La Historia En Como Misty Se Da Cuenta Como El Fue Su Novio La Engañaba Con Otra Y Lo Más Duro Fue Cuando Su Mejor Amigo Ash, Le Estaba Diciendo La Verdad Y Ella Creía Que Era Una Mentira De Su Parte Hasta Que Tuvo Un Sueño Que Le Revelaron Lo Que Le Dijeron Que Pasará Solo tienen que leer para saber qué pasará.
1. Abre Bien Tus Ojos Misty

Descargos: Los Personajes De Pokémon No Me Pertenecen Les Pertenecen A Satoshi Tajiri Y A Pokémon.

Edad De Los Personajes

Ash:20

Misty:20

Tracey:22

* * *

**##################################################################################################################**

**La Historia De Un Corazón Herido**

Erase Un Día en cuidad celeste Una Misty Muy Feliz Por Su Relación Con Tracey Sketchit, ella Estaba muy Feliz Con Su Amor Todo le parecía como un cuento de hadas más Sin Embargo La Vida Le Tenía Preparada Una Dura sorpresa a nuestra querida pelirroja favorita Oh Sí la vida de Nuestra Misty Tendrá Un Giro Muy Repentino En Su Vida Al Saber De Que Se Dará Cuenta Que Le Destrozará Su Corazón Para Siempre o Al menos eso cree ella sin saber Que Alguien Estará Ahí Para Acompañarla Alguien Con Quién Ella No Pensaba Que Contaría Con Su Mejor Amigo Ash Ketchum. —Hola Muy Buenos Días Amor Que Tal Has Estado Le Dice Misty a Tracey espero que hayas dormido muy bien como yo Ya Han Pasado Más de un año de Ser novio. ? Amor A veces Me Pregunto Cuando Darás El Siguiente Paso? — Err En Cualquier Momento mi Amor Solo Dame Tiempo Para Arreglar Algunos Asuntos Nada Importantes Eh Amor. —ok Amor Tomate Todo Tú Tiempo No Te Preocupes No Más Estaba Preguntándote Ok Cielo. —Pobre Misty Sí Se Diera Cuenta Que La Estoy Engañando Con Su Hermana Mayor. —Le Destrozaría Su Corazón Pero No sé Como Decirle y Sí Se llega a Enterarse De Esto Está Frito, Se Dijo Para Sí Mismo —No Sé Creo Que Tracey Me Oculta Algo Y No Es Muy Alentador, al Rato Son Imaginaciones Mías Pero Le Daré El Beneficio De La Duda Espero No Equivocarme Por Que De Lo Contrarío Sería Muy Devastador Para Mí Y Mi Pobre Corazón, Pensó Para Sí Misma. Mientras Tanto En Pueblo Paleta En Residencia Ketchum Está Ash Ketchum Pensando En Amiga Y Amor Secreto El Chico De Pelo Morocho Está Planeando En Conquistar A Su Amor Secreto, el teme que Tracey le dañe su corazón y que no sea capaz de amar nunca más así que Ash Está Haciendo Caso De Lo Que Les dijeron Sus Amigo Se Tiene Que Ir A Enfrentar A Misty Con Pruebas Muy Concretas Y Todos Saben Que Ash Es Capaz De Hacer Lo que este A su Alcance Para Conseguirlas Para Salvar A Misty De Una Depresión Fatal. —Muy Bien Es hora De Recolectar las Pruebas Necesarias Para Enseñárselas a Misty Para Que Vea Lo Que Es Realmente Es Tracey Un "mujeriego" Vamos A Ver Si Yo Fuera Tracey Y Daisy A Donde Iría? —Ya Se Para A Donde Iré Al Cabo Celeste Ahí Se Reúnen Todas Las Parejas—. —y así se va Ash Ketchum Tras La Pista De Tracey y Daisy Vamos A Ver Se Encontrará Nuestro Entrenador Favorito Con Respecto A Está Relación Clandestina y Hay Que Darles Una Valiosa Lección Que Cuando Uno Tiene Una Persona A Quién Amar No Se le Puede Traicionar Con Algo Como Esto No Es Justo no para Misty por que la engañan De Esa Manera Ta Cruel Por Que No Le Dicen La Verdad Y Ya Ash Ya Estaba Que Volaba Muchas Chispas Como Un Pikachu Descontrolado pero pronto se tranquilizo Su Ira.

—Muy Bien Mira Lo Que Me Encontré ahí Ash Se Puso En Una Esquina Muy Escondido Y Lo Suficientemente Para Poder Tomar Fotografías Y Grabar Un Vídeo Esas Son Suficientes Pruebas Para Poder Decirle La Verdad A Misty De Una Vez Por Todas y él estaría ahí junto a Ella para Apoyarla En Su Momento De Dolor, Ahora Vamos A Ver Como Terminará Todo Esto Cuando Misty Sé De Cuenta Que Tracey Le Da Vuelta con otra Mujer Me Dará La Razón Y Verá Que La Traicionaron Y La Consolara Dijo Ash. —

**Lo que no Sabe Ash Que Ella no Le Creerá Le Dirá Que Es Un Invento De Él Para Separarlos, pero todo siempre Tarde O Temprano Saldrá A la Luz De La Verdad Y A veces La Verdad Duele Mucho Y Más Cuando Tú Mejor Amigo Te Lo Advirtió. **

**Esta Historia Continuará.**


	2. No Te Creo Nada Ash Ketchum

**_Así fue Ash, estaba grabando cada detalle de lo que sería su más contundente prueba para mostrársela a su amiga la pelirroja, y con eso él demostraría que no le está diciendo mentiras y a Ash no le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ya que considera que otros podrían salir lastimado en el proceso, y eso sería muy perjudicial para Misty_**_. _

**_Descargo: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenece les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo escribo está historia para entretener a los lectores, atte.: Joselito…_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 No Te Creo Nada Ash Ketchum.**

—Excelente ya tengo pruebas suficientes, para desenmascarar a Tracey y a Daisy de esta injusticia que le están haciendo a Misty y lo que haré es enseñárselas ahora mismo -dijo Ash muy feliz —

—Qué raro por qué Tracey y Daisy no aparecen, ya es muy tarde y no creo que me este dando vueltas con mi hermana mayor -dijo Misty para sí misma —

**_Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta todos los amigos de Ash estaban de acuerdo y lo estaban terminando de convencer para que les mostrará a Misty las pruebas que tiene en contra de Tracey y Daisy, no fue que hasta que habló la Sra. Ketchum para convencer a su hijo que le dijera la verdad a Misty por muy dolorosa que fuera._**

* * *

—Hijo lo que me enseñaste me dejo muy preocupada, y no hay duda que te creo yo se que tú no eres capaz de hacerlo y mucho menos de jugar con los sentimientos de Misty —

—Lo sé mamá, lo que me preocupa es que Misty no vaya a creer lo que le estoy diciendo y piense que son puras estupideces mías nada más, qué haré sí eso pasa -preguntó Ash un poco confuso por la situación —

—Entiendo cómo te sientes hijo mío, sé que estás muy preocupado por Misty yo también lo estoy y no quiero que nada malo le pase a ella -dijo Delia —

—Ok mamá haré lo que esté a mi alcance para poderle abrir los ojos, y vea al peligro al que se enfrenta ella al no saber que podrían romperle su corazón en mil pedacitos, no quiero imaginarme lo que sufrirá Misty por dentro —

—Ya verás hijo todo te saldrá bien solo hay que tener fe y todo saldrá de maravilla -dijo la Sra. Ketchum a su único hijo- y sí no te cree tú tranquilo que ella se dará cuenta del grave error que está cometiendo debido a su inmadurez —

—Está bien mamá te haré caso pero no quiero perder a la mujer que yo amo no y ella no se da cuenta pero seré muy prudente y paciente, sabré esperar para estar con ella cuando ella lo más lo necesite, yo ahí estaré para ella, y tú la quieres mucho como a una hija verdad mamá? - preguntó Ash —

—Sí Ash, yo a ella la quiero cómo sí fuera la hija que nunca tuve pero más que a nada quiero protegerla de todo daño que ella pueda sufrir en cualquier momento, ve y dile toda la verdad a Misty y no te quedes callado hijo no dejes que sufra por amor, ella no se lo merece Ash -dijo Delia —

—Claro madre lo haré con mucho gusto, todo sea por salvar a Misty de su obscura realidad que podría sufrir sí no descubre la verdad a tiempo, y lo haré no solo por qué tú quieres que cuide sí no por qué yo la amo y mucho cómo para hacerla sufrir como Tracey lo haría no es justo para ella —

—Ok hijo te comprendo ve y cuida bien de ella pero te daré un buen consejo cuando ella se dé cuenta de todo no te aproveches de su mala fortuna Ash, te lo pido por favor —

—No te preocupes mamá, yo no me atrevería a hacerle eso a Misty, tú me conoces bien y sabes cuándo te digo la verdad o te miento -dijo Ash —

—Ese es mi hijo, así se habla -dijo la Sra. Ketchum- ahora ve y dile la verdad no dejes que sufra ya que un corazón en sufrimiento sería capaz de todo -dijo la madre de Ash —

—Muy bien me convenciste, lo haré mamá; le diré la verdad aunque yo sufra en el proceso, y no me importa sí no me cree —

—Bien dicho hijo ahora vete que el tiempo es oro y no apremia y sí es verdad que la amas ve y demuéstramelo diciéndole la verdad Ash -dijo la Sra. Ketchum —

—Ok mamá ya me voy para Ciudad Celeste a ponerle al tanto a Misty de lo que está pasando y que ella no se ha dado cuenta —

**_Mientras tanto, afuera todos los amigos de Ash estaban de acuerdo en que le dijera la verdad a Misty y por lo que entonces emprendió su viaje a la ciudad natal de su mejor amiga, y líder de gimnasio Misty, él tenía la más importante misión, hacerle ver con claridad lo que su novio y hermana mayor le estaban haciendo a ella sin importar que, acaso Misty creerá en Ash o a casó ella no verá la verdad con sus propios ojos verdes azulados, le dará con su mazo por tomarle del pelo._**

* * *

**—**Hola, muy buenas tardes, de casualidad se encuentra Misty por aquí cerca -dijo Ash sonriendo un poco —

—Sí- dijo Lily- espera un poco ya te la llamo -dijo la pelirrosada a Ash- Oh Misty oye hermanita tienes visitas -dijo Lily- bueno Ash, Misty ya casi te atiende quieres algo -preguntó Lily —

—No tranquila yo la espero, no hay problema Lily -dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa —

—Hola Ash como has estado -dijo Misty un poco mal humorada al ver a su mejor amigo de infancia y creyendo que era Tracey su novio —

—Oye, yo venía a hablar con mi mejor amiga de mi infancia que ya no puedo hacerlo?!- preguntó Ash un poco indignado —

— Disculpa mi mala actitud no se que me pasó y tampoco era mi intención hacerte pasar una mala estancia en mi gimnasio -dijo Misty muy avergonzada de sus actos —

—Tranquila Misty entiendo tu problema no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo solo que se hacia un poco raro tú forma de actuar dijo Ash —

—Ok Ash ya estoy más tranquila, ahora para que me quieres, espero que no sea nada malo -se dijo a sí misma —

—Mira Misty yo voy directo al grano dijo Ash muy serio, yo no soy para quien decirte esto pero tu novio Tracey… te está engañando con tú hermana Daisy -dijo Ash —

—!¿QUÈ?¡ ¿Tracey y mi hermana mayor me están traicionando? -dijo una iracunda Misty al saber por Ash lo que los dos le hacían a ella a sus espaldas —

—Sí Misty y tengo las pruebas suficientes para demostrarte de lo que te hablo es muy cierto- dijo Ash muy serio —

—A ver quiero ver esas dichosas pruebas que dices que tienes mi querido Ash -dijo Misty muy ofendida de su novio y su hermanita —

**_Misty vio las pruebas y como era de suponerse la muy terca no se dio cuenta de lo que Ash le dijo era muy cierto, ahora Misty se dará cuenta por sus propios medios._**

* * *

—Sabes qué Ash, estas pruebas son muy falsas, con qué programa de editor de vídeo lo editaste y alteraste este vídeo -dijo Misty —

—Ok sí tu no me quieres creer pues me voy, pero sí te das cuenta de la dura realidad de lo que hacen a tus espaldas ya sabes dónde estaré. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario -dijo Ash —

—Estúpido Ash no quiero volverte a ver jamás en mi vida, y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca, me oíste NUNCA, te odio te odio Ash Ketchum! -dijo Misty escupiendo todo el veneno por todos lados y la victima aquí fue Ash —

—Está bien Misty me iré si a si lo quieres, pero el día que tú te des cuenta de la verdad yo te esperaré y estaré ahí para ti -dijo Ash —

—No creo de lo que me dices es verdad pero sí llegase a pasar créeme que yo iré a donde estés Ash -dijo Misty —

— ¿Entonces este es el fin de nuestra bella amistad? -preguntó Ash muy afligido —

—Sí Ash, me temo que así es. Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra amistad, ya no somos nada, lo único que nos unía se acaba de romper en trizas y se convirtió en polvo -dijo una Misty con muchas lágrimas cayendo por su cara —Está bien. Solo te diré una cosa, yo te estaré esperando y tú ya sabes a donde buscarme ok Misty -dijo Ash muy triste —Ok Ash aunque no sé lo que me dices se hará realidad o no, pero sí pasa iré a ti -dijo Misty un poco alegre —

**_Pasó toda la tarde y ni señales de vida de Tracey y Daisy, y esto poco a poco estaba a empezando los nervios le tomaban lo mejor de sí, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que después de todo era su mejor amigo y no creía que se atrevería a engañarla así como así, pero había otra parte de sí que Ash la estaba engañando con eso de Tracey y Daisy , y ella estaba muy divida con sus emociones y sobre todo sí debería creerle a Ash o no. Y así paso los minutos a horas y hasta que Tracey y Daisy, llegaron muy acarameladitos y cuando vieron a Misty decidieron empezar a discutir para disimular un poco la situación en la que se encontraban pero Misty fue más astuta y se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Tracey se dio cuenta y Daisy obvio que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando así que esto lo aprovecho Daisy a su favor y dijo._**

* * *

**—**O terminas con Misty hoy o terminamos nuestra relación, tú escoges ella o yo -dijo la blonda muy furiosa —Pero Daisy por qué me pones a decidir entre ella y tú, sí me gusta tener dos relaciones a la vez -dijo Tracey —Que estás loco?! Ya te dije que yo no pienso tener a un novio que tengan dos relaciones y que digan ahí va el "Mujeriego", eso no ni pensarlo ni loca o terminas con Misty o yo termino contigo Tracey te doy veinticuatro horas para romper con mi hermana menor, solo te daré un día de plazo a partir de ahora. Ve a hacer lo que te dije -habló una Daisy muy iracunda —Ok Daisy tú ganas -dijo un derrotado observador pokémon-… y no me imagino como lo tomará Misty -dijo el dibujante pokémon —

—Tracey a ti te estaba buscando -dijo una Misty muy nerviosa y mal humorada; por dentro sabe que esa cara de preocupación de Tracey no era nada bonito. ¿Que tenía que decir el observador Pokémon? —Mira Misty no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre nuestra relación y en lo que ha pasado últimamente, también no sé como terminaremos cuando lo inevitable se dé en nuestra relación. Se han dado sus altos y bajos y también no he sido lo suficientemente honesto contigo y eso me pone nervioso ya que no me gusta mentir y menos a la persona que amé durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado Misty, ya no siento amor por ti y creo que me he enamorado de otra persona, y no eres tú. Perdóname sí te estoy lastimando pero créeme que no era mi intención hacerlo pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser, por eso te digo que estoy terminando nuestra relación Misty -dijo Tracey muy afligido —Qué cosa dijiste?! ¿Que terminamos? No puede ser Tracey, pero como se te ocurre lastimarme de esa manera y yo que creí que me amabas, pero fui una tonta al pensar que me decías que me amabas de verdad. Nunca pensé que fueras a lastimarme de esa manera, y quién es con la que me estás traicionando "Mujeriego"?! -preguntó Misty exageradamente iracunda. Tracey sudo frió pero a Misty le dijo la verdad y le contó con quién le había dado vuelta -Fue Daisy Misty, fue con ella que te engañe todo esté tiempo, perdóname -dijo Tracey muy afligido —Tracey cómo quieres que te perdone sí me has estado engañando con mi propia hermana -Misty estaba muy enojada con los dos y más con Daisy por metérsele en su relación con Tracey, y se fue a buscar a Daisy muy enojada —Misty cuidado vas a cometer alguna locura de la cual te podrías arrepentir -dijo Tracey muy asustado—

**_Está historia continuará._**

* * *

**_Sección Respondiendo a los Reviews (comentarios)._**

**_DesolateGalaxy: Gracias por el comentario amigo, espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo, y no te preocupes que todo será solucionado. Hasta la próxima._**

**_Eliih Him: Bueno amiga lo prometido es deuda, está vez tienes más para que te entretengas un rato y leas un poco más. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tú agrado y espero de ti un nuevo Reviews._**

**_Invitado: Amigo muchas gracias por tus consejos y jalones de orejas, capté tú critica y ahora estoy aplicando tus consejos amigo, gracias por todo y espero que sigas este fic. Gracias una vez más. _**

**_Si Lo sé lo sé Joselito por qué no has seguido actualizando tus anteriores historias y públicas nuevas en vez de continuarlas no se preocupen ya estoy de nuevo actualizando fic que los he tenido un poco olvidado, pero no inconcluso, ese no es mi estilo. Nos vemos luego, Joselito Out._**

**_~Joselito~_**


	3. Capitulo 3 Siempre te Amare

Josélito.

Bajo la lluvia, vemos a una chica que va en rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo, luego de que él le dijera que su exnovio la engañaba con su propia hermana mayor; la chica estaba muy ilusionada, con formar una familia con ese chico quién conoció cuando, fue a las islas naranjas en su viaje pokèmon, hace mucho tiempo le dio confianza y su amistad fue creciendo hasta, llegar a algo, más que una simple amistad con él quería ser la madre de sus hijos pero ese rumbo cambio cuando su mejor amigo, cuando lo conoció a él fue cuando lo pesco debido a que se tiró al río a la parvada de sparrows, lo atacaban entonces no le quedó más opción que tirarse al rio y ella lo sacó del río ahí su amistad prácticamente se forjaría y desde ese día que se conocieron supieron que iban a hacer muy buenos amigo, y por esa lealtad a ella fue que le dijo lo que su ex lo estaba engañando con su hermana Daisy entonces después de tantas insistencias por fin le creyó lo que le dijo su mejor amigo y en ese mismo momento se lamentó tanto no haberle, nada de lo que dijo, y entonces decidió irse del gimnasio hacia a donde la única persona quien le podría, remoldear su corazón que estaba hecho polvo, y en el camino se fue regañándose así misma por no creerle a Ash.

—Como pude ser tan tonta y no le creí a Ash dijo la líder de gimnasio de cuidad celeste muy frustrada. —ahora no sé si me irá a perdonar porque yo no le creí nada de lo que me dijo y yo que siempre le dije todo lo que tú me digas te lo creeré porque yo confió en ti, pero ahora por no confiar en mí, la que siempre decía que era la más madura, le he lastimado seriamente sus sentimientos y no sé cuándo me irá a perdonar por ese sufrimiento que yo le cause a él. —

Está muy triste y solitaria, va caminando hacia al el pueblo de cierto entrenador pokèmon y ella no se dio cuenta de que llego a su destino final.

—Eran alrededor de las 8:30pm de un viernes estaba lloviendo muy fuerte desde que ella salió de su ciudad natal en cuidad Celeste y también cuando llego a pueblo paleta había estado llorando desde ese entonces hasta que llego a su destino tenía mucho tiempo de llorar, más sin embargo hay alguien que se da cuenta de su presencia, y además de que tenía buen rato de estar llorando y eso no es muy bueno y entonces él le dijo. —

—Shhh yo que me partes el alma de verte llorar así Mist dijo él dijo maestro pokèmon, a su mejor amiga. —

—Cómo no voy a estar llorando cuando mi mejor me estaba tratando de abrir los ojos y no te creí cuando debía de hacerlo pero el amor me cegó mucho me perdonas, por favor. —

—No mi amiga tú tranquila yo no te guardo rencor a la persona ¿Sabes por qué? Pregunto su amigo. —

—No por qué le contesta su amiga muy curiosa de lo que le va a decir su mejor amigo, se estaba alegrando de que Ash estuviera ahí para él. —

Era un nuevo sentimiento nuevo que estaba formando en ella, algo que ni siquiera ha sentido con su exnovio, y en vez de molestarle le agradaba mucho su compañía, es muy importante para ella, tanto de que ella daría su propia vida por él ese chico cuyo ojos color chocolate que solo al mirarlo se hipnotizaba, de solo al verlo a él y cuando la saluda, ella se transforma en una quinceañera.

—No te odio ni tampoco no te guardo rencor yo te amo mucho como para odiarte así además de ser mi mejor amiga yo sientes que eres una chica muy especial y yo no podría hacerte daño a ti misma yo no haría eso contigo tú no te lo merece, pero en verdad te amo demasiado con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser y daría todo por ti mi amor. —

—Oh Ash no sabes cuánto espere para oír, que me dijeras eso a mí eso es lo más dulce y tierno que tú me has dicho; te soy muy sincera, contigo mismo y conmigo misma todo este tiempo de estar ausente a tu lado he sentido que mi amor por ti cada día florece más y más dentro de mi ser, y este nuevo sentimiento me agrada demasiado y esto solo me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado, déjame decirte que soy la mujer más dichosa de este mundo al tenerte a mi lado pensaba que nunca diría esto, pero estoy segura de poderlo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, dijo la mujer muy feliz. —

—Adelante le indico el futuro maestro pokèmon, a su amor platónico, a su futura novia él siempre vela el bienestar de su amiga. —

—Lo que pasa es que yo T-T-Te amo mucho, y muchas gracias por estar ahí para mí cuando más yo lo necesitaba tú estabas siempre a mí y ese cariño de amigo ha ido aumentando con el tiempo más me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, la chica se sentía como una colegiala de 15 años.

—Oh Es verdad todo lo que me estás, diciendo mujer T-T-Tú me amas con todo tu ser pregunto el chico muy esperanzadoramente. —Con un brillo en sus ojos y que al instante él lo nota, y entonces luego supo que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que es la persona correcta, para reconstruir su corazón muy pronto es él y nadie más quién construirá y lentamente, sanará a un corazón herido y hecho polvo, que solo su amor podrá hacer eso. —

—Sí así es la pura verdad lo que estoy diciendo que gracias a ti soy la chica que tú conociste cuando iniciaste tú viaje, pokèmon ya hace, muchos años después. —Pero algo estaba inquietando a nuestra líder de gimnasio la tenía muy inquieta, por lo que serena le podría hacer a su relación con su novio ya que ella estaba enamorada de nuestro héroe, pero chica oriunda de Cuidad Celeste luchará con uña y dientes por su relación si es muy necesario, y entonces le hace una pregunta muy importante para ella, ya que defenderían su amor de toda adversidad. —

—No te preocupes mi amor, yo no siento por Serena a la única chica a la quien yo me enamoré, eres tú y nadie más tu eres mi amor verdadero mi amor de mi vida y solo a ti te querría por siempre mi Sirenita. —

—Oh gracias guapo me haces sentir la chica más afortunado de todo el mundo hay que avisarles, a los más chicos e inclusive a tu madre, dijo la futura maestra pokèmon a su pareja. —

—Ya lo creo hay que avisarles a todos, pero primero hay que avisarle a mi mamá ella se merece saber de qué nosotros, estamos saliendo y sé que le gustará mucho la idea de por fin seamos pareja dijo el entrenador oriundo de pueblo paleta. —

Entonces la Sra. Ketchum salió, de su cuarto y ella estaba muy alegre de que su hijo sentara cabeza y buscará a formar una familia, y se siente muy feliz que muy pronto tendrá nietos a quienes consentir.

— ¿Es verdad de que tú y mi hijo ya están saliendo juntos? Pregunto su madre a único hijo. —

—Woah como te entraste tan rápido sí estábamos a punto de comunicarte la buena noticia le dijo Su hijo. —

—Entonces es cierto mi Ashy y Misty ya son pareja, al fin podre ser abuela, y bueno desde hace cuánto tiempo están juntos, dijo la mujer muy ilusionada con la noticia que le ha dado su retoño. —

—Calma mamá estamos juntos hace un par de horas y ya íbamos a darte el aviso pero ya veo que te diste cuenta, y te noto muy feliz o me equivoco, dijo el chico de pelo de azabache muy feliz. —

—Claro que estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos chicos; es la verdad los felicito a ambos y yo sé que serán muy felices a pesar de lo tuvieron que sufrir y yo solo le autorizaría a Misty y a nadie más ya que tú conoces más que otras chicas. —

—Oh Gracias delia muchas por la confianza que me tienes y yo le prometo que yo cuidaré muy bien de él y lo haré con todo mi corazón y no te defraudaré te lo prometo comentó su nuera a su suegra. —

—Gracias Misty yo confió mucho en ti y yo sabía que ibas a recapacitar tarde o temprano comento su suegra. —

—Gracias yo sabía en que yo podría contar con total aprobación, en nuestra relación y viniendo eso de ti significa mucho para mí y si tienes toda la razón ya es hora de formalizar una relación muy seria con Misty, nada más me haría más en el mundo en tener mis hijos junto a la mujer a quien yo amo. —

—Sí gracias Sra. Delia dijo la futura esposa de su hijo. —

Ya han paso y a un dos y medio desde cuando formalizaron, su relación han vivido en cuidad Celeste, Misty debía hacerse cargo de su gimnasio ya que se lo habían solicitado de manera temporalmente mientras de que sus hermanas estaban muy sorprendidas del gran avance en su, relación con Ash en todos los aspectos como pareja pero ella estaba muy feliz de estar feliz junto a él, nuestra pelirroja decidió perdonar a su hermana y darle una segunda oportunidad para que sean una familia muy, feliz y unida como lo eran hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora todas ellas eran muy unidas se dieron cuenta del tremendo, error que cometieron en el pasado y dijeron que ya no iban a cometer los mismo errores una vez más y esos Misty se los agradeció con todo su corazón por ese hermoso gesto de amor y de lealtad por partes de sus seres queridos, y eso les hacía muy felices a las hermanas sensacionales de la Cuidad Celeste.

Pasó un mes después y nuestro entrenador, ya había, planeado dar el segundo paso en su relación con su amada había escogido, ya tenía planeado él le propondría matrimonio en un restaurante, solo espera que todo le resulta del todo muy bien y así empezar a formalizar su relación para poder formar una familia con muchos niños, y el momento de la, verdad llegó el momento de dar el siguiente paso para completar su felicidad mutua, junto a una sola familia a la que vamos a pertenecer pronto.

—Yayyy voy a ir al restaurante a una cena dijo una chica muy feliz, de que la vida y que el destino le está dando una segunda oportunidad de ser muy feliz junto a su futuro esposo. —

—En serio Misty comento muy alegre por su hermana menor espero que por fin te pida matrimonio dijo, la chica de pelo rosado

—Muchas felicidades sirenita y mucha suerte en tu cita con tu galán comento la blonda con una sonrisa muy astuta. —

—Sí que emoción mi hermanita está muy pronto de pertenecer a la familia Ketchum, comento muy feliz la pelirrosada. —

Luego de una hora y media de prepararse para su tercera cita esperaba con mucha esperanza de que hoy fuera el día en que él le propusiera, sagrado matrimonio la cita la tenían en un hermoso restaurante de la cuidad ya que no iban muy frecuentemente pero siempre les gustaba ese lugar por su sencillez y buen servicio que brindaban cuando eran atendidos, después de ese rato de arreglos nuestra bella sirena se puso un vestido largo blanco y de tonos celeste encajes muy brillantes, después de caminar ya que el sitio al que van.

—Muy buenas noches en que puedo atenderlos pregunto el mesero a la pareja que recién al restaurante, y mientras le entregaba el menú. —

—Ah y por cierto mi nombre es Steve dijo el mesero. —

—Veamos quiero ordenar para mí y mi novia dos tazas de espagueti de ramen, con todo y salsa dijo el chico. —

—Bien entonces algo para beber dijo él mesero a la feliz pareja. —

—Consígame el mejor vino que tenga el restaurante, y entonces se fue a hablar con él mesero y puso en la copa de vino transparente y lo sirvió en la mesa. —

—Cuando Misty estaba tomando un poco de su vino, y se dio cuenta de que sintió algo duro, que casi se lo traga y ve para su sorpresa, es un anillo de compromiso. —

—En ese mismo momento Ash se pone sobre una rodilla y le hace la pregunta a la que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre, Mí amada sirena me harías el honor y la persona más feliz sobre la tierra sí te casase conmigo, dijo el cerebro de batallas y colíder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste. —

—Oh Sí por supuesto que quiero casarme, contigo mi amor nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti dijo su prometida. —

—Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra dijo, su futuro esposo a su amada.

—De nada esto te lo mereces tú por tenerme mucha paciencia y demostrarme tu lealtad sin importar el porqué de las cosas, dijo la Futura Sra. Ketchum. —

Fin del Capítulo: 3

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Josélito~.

Descargo: Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri ya Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo para entretener al lector.

Espero que les guste este tercer capítulo, de mí fic más viejitos, que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes

Josélito.


	4. Capítulo: 4 15 Años Después

_**Capítulo: 4**_

_**15 Años Después**_

_**Hecho**_

_**Por:**_

_**Samurott1987~.**_

_********Suenan los grillos***** después de un laaaaaargooooo añoooo de actualizar resucite el fic sorry chicos por un año y dos meses de largos Bloqueós pero esto ya terminó quiero terminar esté fic de la, mejor manera posible, y quiero que me sugieran de cuantos capítulo lo quieren yo pensaba hacerlo de 7 Capítulos pero se lo, dejo a elección de ustedes, y disculpen por no actualizar, pero mi historia La Historia De Un Corazón Herido debe de tener fin para iniciar una nueva historia, cómo una secuela de esta historia está historia dará un giró de 360° espero que les guste mucho, este nuevo capítulo sin más preámbulos vamos a la historia.**_

_**Narrador negrita. Pensamiento del personaje cursiva, negrita cursiva cuando el personaje narra los hechos de la historia, diálogos entre los personajes. **_

_**Comenzamos con la historia.**_

_**Ya han pasado quince años desde que Ash y Yo nos hicimos novios y en ese, primer año de noviazgo tuvimos a, nuestros primeros hijos, Síp tuvimos dos lindos gemelos en ese primer año de noviazgo cuando al año de casados tuvimos otra parejita y cuando tuvimos dos años de casados tuvimos trillizos, estaba muy feliz con mi familia es muy numerosa pero aún así los amo aún recuerdo cuando Ash me dijo que quería formar una familia conmigo muy grande, pensé que estaba exagerando pero cuando él, me explico más detalladamente lo que tenía en su cabezota, le comprendí y accedí a tener ese gran número de hijos, yo los amos por igual y no me arrepiento de tener esta gran familia ellos me aman y yo les amos a ellos con todo mi corazón, pero cómo todo en la, vida llega un momento en el hay qué dejarlos volar y era él momento de que mis adorados hijos emprendieran su propio viaje, ellos querían iniciarlo en Kanto ella decidió de que era el momento justo, de vaya a despertarlos después de todo ya no es necesario de ir hasta a Pueblo paleta, ahora en cuidad Celeste, cuenta con un laboratorio Pokémon, esto ahorra mucho tiempo y los Ketchum viven en cuidad Celeste en ese Momento su madre los llamó a ellos, Keli Elizabeth Ketchum, Nancy Jazmín Ketchum Freddy Anthony Ketchum, José Aarón Ketchum, Jake Thomas Ketchum, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum y Mike Steven Ketchum hágame el favor de levantarse ya dijo un poco enojada su madre a los 7 Chicos llamándolo por sus nombres completos, y todos se despertaron al instante.**_

—Hola madre muy buenos días dijeron por qué nos despertaste, tan temprano hoy en la mañana dijeron sus hijos, hasta que José Aarón se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad hoy iniciaran su viaje Pokémon y todos ellos ya están en la edad idónea de poder iniciar el viaje Pokémon y en honor a sus padres iniciaran el viaje a través de Kanto viajando de un lado para el otro, en búsquedas de las medallas de Gimnasios de todo Kanto. —

—Oh Dios chicos hoy mismo iniciamos nuestro viaje, Pokémon y lo habíamos olvidado suerte que pude recordarlo ahora debemos de bañarnos y a listarnos para está nueva experiencia gratificante que nos da la vida de poder, ser Maestros Pokémon tal cómo nuestros padres y es un honor, ser parte de está familia nuestra familia, dijo Aarón Ketchum muy feliz. —

—Es verdad como se me pudo haber olvidado este día tan importante para nosotros vamos a salir en nuestra primera aventura, Pokémon será divertido conocer todo Kanto pero deberán de saber que nos encontráremos con muchos peligros pero juntos saldremos adelante, dijo el mayor de, los Ketchum. —

—Muy bien chicos aún podemos llegar tempranito a donde está nuestro padre solo debemos de bañarnos bien y procurar ser muy veloces, para no retrasarnos más de la cuenta ya que debemos de partir a eso del medio día hacía cuidad Plateada a, donde se encontraba su tío Brock es ahí en dónde iniciaran el primer duelo Pokémon de ahí partirán para ser unos maestros Pokémon. —

**Los chicos dejaron de perder el tiempo y se enfocaron, en cómo terminar de arreglar sus cosas que tenían pendiente, para poder emprender un mundo en donde se encontraran muchos Pokémon, para poder entrenarlos y así después desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio de cada parte de la región todos estaban muy felices de poder ir en está maravillosa, aventura juntos y claro en el camino se harán de nuevos amigos, vivirán muchas emociones juntas además de los posibles villanos que tendrán que enfrentar en el camino como lo hicieron sus padres mucho tiempo, atrás.**

—Muy bien hijos es momento de que nos vayamos al laboratorio de su padre para que les haga entrega de sus primeros Pokémon, y no querrán llegar tarde a su primer día y quedarse sin Pokémon por llegar tarde al Laboratorio así que vámonos por qué se nos hace tarde ya dijeron su madre a sus hijos. —

—Sí mamá es, momento de nos vayamos a dónde se encuentra Papá para así recibir nuestros Pokémon pero antes de Podernos ir quiero saber cómo recuperaste tú amistad con Tracey dijo Keli Elizabeth a su madre, ella solo suspiró y vio que aún tenía algo de tiempo y entonces decidió relatarles, de cómo Tracey recuperó la amistad que tenía perdida con Misty desde lo ocurrido tiempo atrás. —

_**Flash Back 14 años atrás.**_

_**Vemos cómo Misty Waterflower estaba discutiendo con su esposo, que para ella, poderse reponer de lo que le hicieron deberá de perdonar aunque ella está renuente a hacerlo pero en su corazón le dice que para terminar el proceso de curación de sus heridas era totalmente necesario que perdonará a Tracey y a su hermana por lo sucedido entonces tomando el consejo de su cónyuge decidió que era el momento justo de sanar por completo su herida para cerrar ese capítulo amargo de su vida entonces espero una fecha muy especial la época de la Navidad es muy especial ya que puedes perdonar todo lo que ha pasado durante todo el año y para que todo le saliera a cómo ella quería se dispuso a hacer una rica cena de Navidad, para compartir en familia ya que eso eran una familia y que debían de estar siempre muy unidas ya que las divisiones nada dejan, solo alejan a los seres queridos y de eso no se trata la Navidad, se trata de dar y compartir en familia amistad y los demás, Misty recuerda las caras que puso, Tracey y Daisy cuando los invito a la cena de Navidad ellos dos aceptaron la invitación vieron que el verdadero motivo de su pequeña hermanita es de perdonarlos por los errores que cometieron en el futuro, en el transcurso de la cena Misty decidió romper el hielo y habló chicos he decido que los voy a perdonar de todo corazón por lo que me hicieron, no es culpa de nadie el destinó hizo que las cosas pasarán tal vez no estábamos hecho el uno, para el otro y se dio lo que se dio lo importante aquí es que yo los perdonó de todo corazón y si me pudieran perdonar por mi mala, actitud solo estaba dolida por lo que me hicieron eso es todo, pero eso ahora es asunto del Pasado dijo Misty con una linda sonrisa de honestidad en su hermosa cara, los mencionados estaban muy sorprendidos de la actitud de ella pero estaban muy feliz de que los perdonará después de todo son familia y en la familia no debe de haber rencores y mucho menos en Navidad, ambos aceptaron las disculpas de Misty y siguieron con el resto de la cena en familia cómo lo que son una verdadera familia unida que son.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back de hace 14 años. **_

—Wow ahora entiendo todo mamá yo y ningunos de mis, hermanos te juzgamos al contrario te admiramos a ti y a mi padre mucho más de verdad ustedes sin nuestros ejemplos a seguir adelante superarnos al cien porciento, y ahora más que nunca debemos de luchar por alcanzar nuestro sueños y jamás darnos por vencido ya que uno cae no importa se levanta y se vuelve a levantar, y se sigue luchando una y otra vez sin cansarse para así lograr su meta u objetivo que se haya propuesto, en su camino hasta, poder lograr tan anhelado sueño ser, un Maestro Pokémon, dijo Keli a su madre y está sonrió y asintió, cómo una respuesta. —

—Si madre no te preocupes que la decisión que tu hayas tomado ya fue la mejor para ti te apoyamos completamente, tú y mi padre son mis modelos a seguir, y de eso estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo ustedes me han inculcado excelentes valores no sólo a mi si no también a mis hermanos y nosotros estamos profundamente agradecido con eso no saben lo felices que nos hacen sentir a todos por igual mamá, comento Mike muy feliz de ver la gran familia que él tiene a su alrededor, y eso siempre lo sabrá agradecer de muchas maneras sin importar él por qué. —

—Muy bien chicos es hora de ir al Laboratorio de su padre sí queremos llegar a tiempo para puedan tener su primer Pokémon que está ahí esperando por ustedes así póngamele bonito y no nos retrasemos más que ustedes tienen que irse con lo demás entrenadores quiero que sean muy buenos con sus hermanas e hermanos los voy a extrañar chicos pero ya es el momento de que ustedes partan en búsqueda de su propia aventuras, pero sobre todo tengan mucho cuidado chicos ya que hay muchos peligros a los que se tendrán que enfrentar, de vez en cuando, dijo Misty en un tono de melancolía y triste a la vez, pero sabía que sus retoños saldrán adelante sin su ayuda o la de Ash saldrán adelanté, cómo un verdadero equipo ganador, dijo muy feliz Misty. —

**De camino hacía la reservación de cuidad Celeste, iban todos los chicos para poder tener su primer Pokémon, la reservación no era tan grande cómo la del profesor Oak en cuidad Paleta pero, era lo suficientemente grande para que todos lo Pokémon vivieran en armonía, como una verdadera familia llegaban muchos entrenadores de todos lados, para descansar un rato en esa reservación Ash tenía bien cuidada, esa reservación siempre salía adelante con todo lo que tenía planeado, en su agenda no es fácil pero todo bien organizado siempre las cosas, saldrían bien y es por eso que el profesor Oak siempre lo felicitaba por su arduo empeño en lo que él hace, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban llegando a la hermosa reservación.**

—Muy bien chicos ya hemos llegado a la reservación recuerden que su padre les va a entregar en un rato sus Pokémon, cualquier cuando se los vaya a entregar yo los voy a llamar por el momento pueden ver los Pokémon de agua no hay ningún problema si los van a ver solamente no los molesten ya saben cómo se ponen un Pokémon cuando algo o alguien los asusta o los molesta, dijo Misty advirtiéndoles a sus hijos de los peligros de molestar a los Pokémon. —

—Si mamá no te preocupes no vamos a, molestar a los Pokémon de eso no te preocupes de verdad nos vamos a, comportar muy bien no tendrás quejas de nosotros esa será nuestra promesa nosotros estemos aquí con ustedes o en nuestro viaje nuestro deber es de cuidarnos muy bien y de cuidar de nuestros hermanos no te preocupes si todo saldrá muy bien por que nos sabremos comportar muy bien madre y todo se lo debemos a ti a nuestro padre de verdad gracias por todo madre, dijeron sus hijos muy hijos muy felices, a su progenitora y ella se emocionó mucho con las palabras tan tiernas de sus hijos. —

—Gracias Chicos de verdad por decirme, esas cosas tan hermosas en verdad lo son todo para mi y su padre que bueno que son tan comprensibles y muy buenos hijos de verdad los adoro mucho no se quería sin ustedes, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida los amo de verdad a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, son mi resplandor mi fuerza mi sostén mi todo mi complemento, y mi pilar, junto a su padre, comentó Misty a sus hijos y estos se sorprendieron. —

—Gracias madre por comprendernos, cuidarnos cuando nacimos y por darnos todo ese amor tan puro y sincero de verdad yo y todos nuestros hermanos lo apreciamos mucho lo que tú y nuestro padre hacen por todos nosotros de verdad madre muchas gracias por todo lo que nos han regalo por los buenos y malos momentos eso es lo que uno vive día con día en una familia en donde uno, apoya a los demás cuando necesita ayuda con algo y eso es super y es muy agradable ayudar alguien, dijeron muy felices sus hijos y ella solo asintió con su nuca y sonrió. —

Gracias chicos de verdad apreció mucho lo que ustedes, dicen pero ahora solo ustedes cuentan con una hora para poder ver a los Pokémon, y por favor no hagan nada de que en que los puedan meter en serios aprietos, no los quiero molestar es sólo una advertencia es por su seguridad, no quiero que me les pasé algo a penas comenzando su viaje Pokémon, dijo su madre a sus retoños y ellos la entendieron muy bien. —

—Entendemos muy bien que tú te preocupas por nosotros, madre y no te preocupes que nada nos va a pasar así que tranquila nosotros nos cuidaremos si mamá, dijeron muy alegres sus hijos y ella asintió en señal de que entendió. —

**Después de que terminaron de hablar todos con su madre, decidieron que ya era el momento de ver a esos majestuosos Pokémon, que habitan en la reservación de su padre los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos de poder ver cómo su padre hacía un excelente, trabajo pero lastimosamente el tiempo de ver a los Pokémon se estaba terminando y, ya era hora de comenzarán su aventura Pokémon con el que aprenderán muchas cosas juntos, en ese mismo momento se escucha a Misty llamando a los chicos.**

—Vamos chicos el gran momento se esta acercando debemos, de apresurarnos su padre, no tiene todo el santo día para poderlo atender, hijos debemos de darnos prisa o si no posiblemente, se quedaran sin Pokémon a si que pongámosle para poder ser los primeros en poder retirar los primeros Pokémon, y los chicos ni lerdos ni perezosos fueron a donde su padre tiene se encontraban en el laboratorio, y él los saludó a su padre.

—Hola padre que tal todo comentó sus hijos.

**Luego de que su padre le entregaran su Pokémon los chicos comenzaran su más nueva aventura, recorriendo toda la región de Kanto en búsqueda de nuevos Pokemon y además todos recibieron sus respectivo Pokémon.**

—Bueno chico es momento en que nos despidamos, espero que les vaya muy bien en ese viaje Pokémon y póngale a, las metas planteada y lo lograrás, dijo su padre. —

—Es momento de decirnos, adiós por ahora pero nos estaremos en contacto quiero ver sus avances y logros muy periódicamente, y así cuando se terminaron de despedir supo que tenía poco tiempo, para que partieran en su aventura Pokémon, sus hijos solamente contestaron algo para despedirse. —

—Claro que sí padre pronto tendrán noticias nuestras, luego de decir eso se fueron en su camino a su aventura, y no sé preocupen seremos muy cuidadosos adiós por ahora mi hermanito.—

—Así lo haremos dijeron sus retoños mientras emprendían el camino hacia su nueva aventura Pokémon. —

_**Ahí estábamos nosotros recibiendo a nuestros Pokémon, de mano de nuestros queridos Padres, Mike escogió a un squirtle, Nancy escogió a un charmander, Aarón escogió un Eevee, Kari escogió Ralts, Ashton escogió a un Pidgey, Fred escogió a un Oshawott, y Jake escogió a un Pikachu, los chicos van vestidos de la siguiente manera, Keli lleva puesto un short largo de color café, tenis gris con morado tiene el pelo color castaño igual que su abuela, ojos de color verde celeste cómo, el de su madre, piel morena cómo su padre, y es del buen comer, además lleva una blusa de color morado. Aarón llega puesto un Jersey, color azul marino camiseta negra con detalles grises tennis de dos colores Azul y Morado, su color de cabello es de color naranja cómo su madre, también es de tez blanca, como su madre, sus ojos son de color chocolate cómo el de su padre, es muy maduro y le gusta ser atento con sus hermanos y de los demás. Nancy lleva puesto un Short menos largos pero lo suficiente, para andar presentable, en su viaje, blusa de color verde obscuro tennis de color gris con rosa fuerte, el color de sus ojos es de color chocolate el color de su cabello es de color, rosa cómo el de su tía Lyli lleva un Poke reloj en su muñeca, es una chica inteligente y está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás primero antes que ella, misma. Fred lleva puesto un short largo de color azul marino, camiseta de color, morado intenso, tennis de color rojo con amarillo, tiene el pelo un color naranja azabache de tez morena es muy inteligente, utiliza una super computadora que le se adapta a su Pokedex y le, gusta ayudar a, los demás es un excelente hermano. Ashton lleva puesto un vaquero, de color azul Marino camisa de color gris obscuro tennis de color gris con azul, su pelo es igual al de su padre, además que el color de sus ojos es el de su madre, verde azulado muy divertido además de ser un inteligente nato les gusta ayudar a su hermanos y a los demás es muy cariñoso con las chicas. Jake lleva puesto un Jersey de color Café obscuro tennis de color, Café con color azul celeste su pelo es de color Azul un poco largo tiene su cabellos, además tiene los, ojos de color miel cómo los de abuela, excelente estudiante, muy atento de las chicas y ala edad de quince años quiere tener su primer y único amor. Mike lleva puesto un Jersey de color gris obscuro color de cabello anaranjado camisa verde olivo obscuro tennis de color negras con café, le gusta ayudar y ser muy servicial con todos sin importar el Por qué, y le gusta a una chica que está decidido a decírselo y pueda que corra el riesgo de que lo rechacen sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda azulado, les gusta ayudar a sus hermanos y a los demás sabe muy bien a aconsejar a los demás y ellos escuchan sus consejos y se lo agradecen, cuando sus consejos les ayudan a las demás persona que están a su alrededor.**_

**Con una nueva aventura en camino los chicos decidieron primero que él primer gimnasio a retar es el de cuidad, Pataleada y caminando en rumbo se encontraban nuestros héroes, para así, poderse convertir en un maestro Pokemon, cómo lo fueron sus padres, y eso era, importaba pasar el tiempo juntos cómo la verdadera familia que somos.**

**En el año 2015 la Región de Kanto decidió cambiar el nombre de Pueblo Paleta a cuidad Paleta debido a que ahí salió el primer entrenador, y que puso muy en alto a la región de Kanto, y es así que decidieron declararlo cuidad en honor al entrenador, que salió del pueblo ahora convertido en cuidad**_** del entrenador que ha puesto en alto a su región.**_

_**capítulo: 4 nos leemos en el Capítulo 5**_

_**Samurutt1987~. **_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes cómo la serie de Pokémon no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este fic solo fue creado para entretener al lector, con mi historia para que pasen un buen rato bien entretenido leyendo.**_

_**N/A: *****Grillos sonando***** ¿Cuanto tiempo ha, pasado desde la última actualización de este fic? Bueno pero lo importante es que ahora ya lo empecé a actualizar, díganme si quieren una secuela además quiero saber de cuantos capítulos quieren que sea este fic y ¿quiero saber su opinión de quienes serán las parejas de los hijos de Ash y Misty? Ya sé tengo que estar trabajando en abecedario, pero lo haré muy pronto mis amigos se despide de todos ustedes su amigo.**_

_**Dedicatorias: Quiero dedicarles este capítulo, a mis compañeras por estar ahí para gracias por todo Keli y Nancy, espero que está dedicatoria que les hago les agrade, ya que utilicé sus nombres para mis personajes, femeninos que son las hijas de Ash y Misty gracias por estar ahí para mi chicas y disfruten su sorpresa.**_

_**Samurott1987~.**_

_**Fecha de actualización 30/08/2016 Sujeto a cambio de fecha, por algún motivo o una fuerza mayor.**_

_**Samurott1987~.**_


End file.
